


Second verse, better than the first

by MsPeppernose



Series: I'll sing along if you tell me the words [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a date. An actual date. He feels like such a grown up, which should be weird considering he also has a mortgage and a child and a divorce under his belt, so he’s already pretty grown up, thank you, but he hasn’t had a date in <em>years</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second verse, better than the first

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3614811), and a few people asked for more. Not sure if this is the more you were after, but this is what came out. Definately read the first one first :)  
> Thanks to my dear friend Pebbles for listening to me babble and bounce ideas around.

Pete has a date. An actual date. He feels like such a grown up, which should be weird considering he also has a mortgage and a child and a divorce under his belt so he’s already pretty grown up, thank you, but he hasn’t had a date in _years_.

Actually that’s a lie, he had a few dates several months after his divorce was finalised. It was just two dates, set up by Travie, and he only agreed to them to get everyone off his back and to say ‘hey, look. I’m dating’, even if he had no desire to do so. His dates were with Gabe, a friend of Travie’s, and the times they went out it was nice enough. Pete had a good time, and Gabe seemed to, too, but neither he nor Gabe were into it for anything other than conversation in the end, so it was just two guys hanging out and not really date-like at all.

But this is a date with Patrick. Gorgeous, sweet, voice-of-an-angel Patrick, who he has already _kissed_. This feels like a real date.

Pete’s always been cautious about the idea of dating someone new because he has a child. It’s the thought of not only letting someone into his own life, but Bronx’s too, and if it were to end badly it would affect them both. Bronx would be getting to know someone that potentially may not be sticking around and it’s a lot of pressure on Pete. But he feels like it’s maybe okay to take a chance on Patrick. 

The day after the party at Joe’s, Pete had been really brave and texted Patrick to say he had a nice time. He’d sent the text while at work and then spent the next forty-five minutes freaking out, stuck in a meeting he couldn’t concentrate on until Patrick replied. 

Pete used to be decent at flirting and mostly without even trying too hard, and although he’s rusty in the area now, he and Patrick text back and forth for the rest of the day with chit chat and banter and texts about nothing at all, and it feels easier than he thought it would be. They decide to meet for dinner on Saturday night, and Pete goes right back to freaking out, but it’s mostly the good sort of excited nervousness, because he has a date.

He hasn’t seen Patrick since the day they kissed and he has to miss play group this week because Bronx has a routine check-up. He’s almost glad, and it’s not that he doesn’t want to see Patrick, he absolutely wants to see Patrick, but he knows he won’t be able to keep the grin off his face during song time.

He has some semi-serious pre-date jitters, and he doesn’t remember ever being nervous like this before a date, but then his last date was a very long time ago and maybe he can’t remember back that far. He’s spent most of the afternoon thinking and over-thinking about what to wear and half of the contents of his wardrobe are scattered over his bed, which Bronx thinks is hilarious.

“Dress up, Daddy!” he says, and pulls out yet another shirt for Pete to try on. “Blue shirt! This one!”  
“No, not blue, B. Maybe black?”  
“No black shirt, Daddy. White!” he says and pulls out an old soccer jersey from the pile of shirts that’s getting smaller as he runs out of options. Yeah, a soccer jersey is not the look that Pete was thinking of, and it will just make him look like he’s forgotten to do his laundry.

The skinny jeans he wants to wear have been kindly decorated by Bronx with a sticky peanut butter handprint, so he settles on jet black ones. He probably won’t admit it but he ends up taking style advice from his two year old and wears the dark blue denim shirt, narrowly avoiding getting a matching peanut butter handprint on that too. He thinks he looks okay when he’s dressed up and ready to go, and Joe who has kindly offered to babysit (and who insists on singing Pete and Patrick sitting in a tree once more) tells him he looks great.

“Dude, you’ll knock him dead,” Joe says from the floor where Bronx is climbing on him.  
“Dead!” Bronx shouts with his hands in the air.  
Pete can’t help but laugh even though it’s not really appropriate for a toddler to be shouting that. “Okay. I’m going. Can I have a kiss, little man?”

Bronx clambers off Joe and makes his way over, Pete giving him the once over to make sure he’s not covered in something sticky or wet before he wraps his arms around Bronx’s little body to give him a hug and then a kiss on the forehead.

“Be good for Uncle Joe, okay. Daddy will see you in the morning. Sleep tight.”  
“Night night, Daddy,” he says and gives Pete a big, wet, toddler kiss, and Pete’s thankful that is goes so easily. Other times he’s tried to leave the house on his own have resulted in a full kicking-and-screaming tantrum because Bronx doesn’t want him to go.  
“Call me if you need anything Joe. I won’t be late.”  
“Be as late as you need to be, man,” Joe says with a smirk. “Have fun.” 

Pete would flip Joe off if he thought that Bronx wouldn’t see, because knows what that smirk means.

*

Pete knows he could have waited for a weekend – or even a weeknight – when it was Ashlee’s time with Bronx before he made date plans, but he didn’t want to wait that long. He’s excited to have a date with someone who seems pretty awesome, and there’s no time like the present. 

While having no curfew would mean he has complete freedom for the night, there’s a little bit of safety built into his plan. Joe happily agreed to babysit for him, and while Joe will insist that Pete stays out as late as he wants, Pete wants to make sure he’s home relatively early. Really, he knows that if his date with Patrick was on a night where he had no responsibilities, it would increase the chances of him ending up maybe going home with Patrick, and he’s not ready for that yet. 

Not that he even knows if that will happen. For all he knows Patrick has no intention of doing anything of the sort with him anyway, but just in case, he’s going to keep it slow.

Pete revises that thought as soon as he sees Patrick. He’s waiting outside the restaurant for him - looking utterly gorgeous in a black leather jacket. _Jesus Christ_ – and he gives Pete a little smile when he sees him. Pete absolutely wants to go home with him. Right now. But he swallows down that thought and gives Patrick a return smile and a little wave.

Pete’s not sure what the protocol is, and if he should greet Patrick with a kiss or not, though he really wants to. He leans in briefly and so does Patrick, both making awkward movements, and Pete plants a kiss right on Patrick’s cheek. It’s not a sexy kiss, not at all, more like the way he’d kiss his Grandma, but considering he just about misses head-butting Patrick instead, Grandma kisses are better than head injuries. That he’s sure of.

The restaurant that Patrick suggested is perfect for their date. Its casual décor and rustic food mean that there isn’t a cheesy, too-romantic feel to it, but it’s really cosy too. They sit opposite each other and are both overly polite and well-mannered for the first section of the date, but they share a bottle of wine which helps them both relax, and by the time their entreés arrive, conversation is flowing about music and books and all sorts, and Pete is thrilled to learn that they really have quite a lot in common.

“You know what I do,” Patrick says, fiddling with his wine glass. “You’ve seen it. What do you do for a living, you never said?”  
“I run a record label.”  
Patrick’s eyes go wide. “Wow. That’s pretty awesome.”  
“It sounds more awesome than it is,” Pete says, feeling a little coy. “At the moment, at least. We’re just getting off the ground. Still a little label. Not quite the international market leader just yet.”  
“That’s still pretty interesting.”  
“I mean, it is, and I love it, but it’s hard work right now. I’m just waiting for some major recording artist to fall over themselves to get signed by us. Or if one of our little acts suddenly goes platinum, that’s cool too.” 

Patrick looks really impressed, and Pete knows that the job title of Record Company Executive - or CEO or whatever, he doesn’t put too much weight on the title - sounds pretty cool to most people, but at the moment it means long hours, and stress and worry over any and every penny the company spends, at least until they get a name singed with enough success to get them off the ground properly. He’s hoping that will happen soon; he knows his stuff, he knows the market, and he knows what he’s looking for in a recording artist. He just needs to find the right ones, and they have to want to sign with him, and then DCD2 will really take off. He doesn’t voice any of that to Patrick though, determined to keep the mood light, because he’s having a ball so far on his date.

“So any day now, one of my singings will take over the charts and then we’re all set,” he grins.  
“Anyone I would have heard of?”  
“Not yet, but I feel like you’re going to hear about the Panic! boys at some stage. They’re going to be huge, I’m sure of it.” Pete knows that’s true all the way down to his bone marrow.  
“I’ve done a little recording, mostly session stuff for other people. No one who got really big, but the whole thing is fascinating. I’m pretty sure I played guitar on a track that was for actual elevator music once.”  
Pete laughs even though he’s not sure if Patrick’s serious or not. “Oh wow. That’s impressive.”  
Patrick smiles and Pete marvels over the curve of Patrick’s bottom lip when he does. “Yeah, that’s on my résumé for sure.”

There’s lots of little smiles shared between them and tons of flirting. More than a few times, their fingers touch and each time it makes Pete’s skin tingle, sending a fizz of sparks though his body.

“So I know Joe told me he gets odd looks sometimes as a father who’s covered in tattoos. Do you get it too?” Patrick asks, and Pete can feel the weight of Patrick’s gaze on the ink all over his arms.

“Sometimes. People can be pretty judgemental about tattoos, though I think that attitude is changing slowly. I have to play the game and keep them covered when I have any sort of meetings for the company. I’m also pretty sure that a few of the parents at the play group think I’m some sort of dead-beat single dad because of them, as if Ashlee divorced me because I’m a deviant.”

“I like them,” Patrick offers.  
“I have more,” Pete tells him, and then cringes a little, because the rest are under his clothes which Patrick obviously can’t see unless they decide to… He grins and hopes he gets away with it.  
“I’m sure I’ll like them too.” Pete feels himself blush from his cheeks all the way down his neck. He rarely blushes, but Patrick has magical blush-inducing powers.

The food is delicious, and Pete is stuffed by the end of the meal, but they split a desert. It’s a little caramel-chocolate thing which had an artsy name on the menu and tastes fucking divine, and Pete can’t help but think, as he watches Patrick lick the spoon, that Patrick’s mouth is going to taste to perfect if they kiss afterwards. 

It’s starting to get late. Pete can tell because the restaurant is only about half-full now, but they sit for a long time over after-dinner coffees. 

“I’ll never understand why I always order a coffee after dinner even at, like, eleven at night.” Not that late night caffeine will do much to impede Pete’s sleep. With a toddler and an incredibly busy job he’s usually tired enough that amphetamines probably wouldn’t keep him up for too long.  
“Me either,” Patrick agrees. He stares down at half-finished espresso and looks like he’s regretting his decision. “I’ll be wired when I get home.”

Patrick picks up the cheque, insisting Pete can get it the next time, and Pete beams at the idea of another date. They take a walk down the street and Pete makes sure to keep his pace slow to prolong his time with Patrick for just a little longer.

“I felt a little weird about going out with you tonight.” Patrick makes a face. It’s sort of adorable.  
“You did?” Pete asks, and he’s not sure if that should feel ominous or not.  
“Yeah. I mean, it’s a date with one of the parents from the play group I sing at. I’m not sure if that should be weird or not.”

Pete grins, pleased that Patrick doesn’t go out with all single dads he meets. “I know what you mean. I basically had exactly the same thoughts. It’s a date with the kid’s entertainer from my play group. I felt totally weird.”  
“Two weirdos.” Their fingers touch as they walk and Patrick makes a grab for Pete’s hand.  
“I can live with that, I guess,” Pete says, though now he feels a whole lot less weird.

They’ve made it as far as the end of the street and Pete’s had a good time, a great time actually. He wants to kiss Patrick, but he initiated their first kiss so maybe he should wait for Patrick to make a move now. Then he looks at how beautiful Patrick looks in the street light and thinks _screw it,_ and leans in anyway. 

Their first kiss, although unplanned, was amazing and it turned Pete’s legs to jelly. This second kiss – second proper kiss, the little peck on the cheek really doesn’t count – is wonderful too. There’s no one around so Pete goes for it and kisses him hard, taking a handful of Patrick’s shirt and pulling himself tight against his chest. Patrick finds his other hand and they link fingers again, just like their first kiss, but he squeezes tight, and meets Pete half way, kissing back as hard as he’s getting.

Pete used to do this on a regular basis, both dating and kissing people he barely knew – and going home with them too sometimes - but he’s so out of practice that it feels almost alien even if he really likes Patrick. 

He knows if he moves forward just another inch or so, Patrick would feel how turned on he is from that kiss. He’d promised himself he’d keep it slow and simple, though – even if he really wants to tell Joe he’s totally staying out really late, good luck minding Bronx all night, see you tomorrow –so he holds back, and breaks the kiss when he needs to breathe. Patrick’s got a flush in his cheeks that Pete can see even in the dim light, and Pete feels warm all over.

Neither of them mention anything about the date continuing anywhere else and Patrick doesn’t invite Pete back to his place under any flimsy pretences. Pete’s pretty glad he doesn’t need to explain about getting home or make excuses because his resolve is crumbling hard and fast.

They kiss again before Patrick hails a cab, and it’s a sweet, slow kiss that makes Pete’s toes curl, and he spends his own cab ride home thinking about it, grinning like the cat that got the cream, and freaking out the driver.

“Hey, you had a good time?” Joe says as Pete lets himself in. Joe’s got his feet up on Pete’s coffee table, and he looks like he might have been asleep until moments ago. Joe’s probably had a long Saturday with Ruby already so adding an evening of babysitting someone else’s kid to the end of it would exhaust anyone.

“Yeah. Really good.”  
“But you’re home early? I told Marie I’d be babysitting all night. I thought you’d be out tripping the light fantastic until the wee hours?”

“It was just dinner, Joe. It was nice though.” Really, really enjoyable. Pete shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his shoes, and then flops down beside Joe, stretching himself out. Joe just stares at him, looking for clarification, and Pete continues, even though he doesn’t really feel like explaining himself. “Do you know that the last date I had, not counting those few nights out with Gabe, was with Ashlee? Which was a really long time ago now. I feel like I still have my training wheels on. Gotta ease myself in, dude.”

“Forgotten how to date?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
Joe gets it and nods. “Well if you need babysitting in the future you can rope me in, no problem. And I’m pretty sure Andy will help out too. You know Bronx loves him. Go have some fun.”  
“Thanks,” Pete says. Maybe he deserves to have a little fun. There’s nothing to say that any of this has to go anywhere, but it felt really nice to get out there, and especially with someone as awesome as Patrick. “The little man go to bed okay?” he asks, nodding in the direction of Bronx’s room?  
“Yeah, we had a rager. He passed out after about four beers,” Joe jokes. “Seriously though, he was no problem at all. He’s a great kid.”  
“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“Wait, if you haven’t had a date since Ashlee, does that mean you haven’t had-“  
Pete cuts him off, because his lack of sex life is not worth discussing this evening. “Shh, we don’t talk about that.”

Pete climbs into bed right after Joe leaves, knowing he’ll have a toddler jumping on him in too-short a time and he needs some decent rest. He falls asleep thinking about what a nice time he had with Patrick.

*

Patrick texts Pete the next day and asks if he’d like to go on another date the following Saturday. The answer is undoubtedly a yes, and Pete can’t wait. The best thing is that Bronx will be with Ashlee so Pete can stay out late if he so choses. 

Before he gets to Saturday he needs to get through the week. Monday and Tuesday are always his busiest days of the week, where he tries to get as much as possible done so that he won’t have to take work home with him for any days he has Bronx. Bronx is well able to play by himself while Pete gets things done on his laptop, but he prefers if that doesn’t need to happen. He works late both days, gets take out on his way home both days because he’s too tired to cook for himself, and fits in a run on Tuesday morning. He’s aware that he’s probably overdoing it, but he doesn’t care, he’ll catch up later on in the week, or at the weekend when Bronx is at his mom’s. Maybe he can treat himself to a late morning in bed.

Ashlee drops Bronx over on Wednesday evenings and he’s there until either Friday evening if Ashlee has him for the weekend, or Sunday evening if he stays with Pete. They chop and change when needed, they’ve both learned to be flexible with each other because it’s what’s best for Bronx at the end of the day.

Pete finds himself daydreaming a little during the week, even though his day is jam-packed. Once during a meeting with his lawyer and the management of an artist he’s considering signing, his mind drifts away to think of Patrick and what an awesome date they had. He’s paying enough attention to be able to answer the questions he’s asked, but then he lets his mind wander again when his lawyer is rambling off terms and conditions and whatnots. He nods at appropriate times, but in his head he’s doing all the cheesy, over-the-top things like skipping through meadows with Patrick, sharing a milkshake with two straws with Patrick, and even goddman slow dancing with him. Thank god no one can read his mind or he’d never be taken seriously.

Pete and Bronx are back at play group on Thursday and Pete’s still not sure how he’s supposed to act. He joins everyone else when Patrick starts singing, but stays at the back of the group, and Bronx sits in his lap and dances away happily. 

He can’t help but sing along to all of the songs that Patrick plays, and sometimes even lets himself change the words in his head to I kissed Patrick I kissed Patrick I kissed Patrick. 

When they get to the end of Ring-a-ring-a-Rosie, and to the bit where Patrick joins in, he holds Pete’s hand. Pete’s not sure if it’s pure coincidence or if Patrick timed it perfectly, but he doesn’t care. He’s just happy to have some contact, though he’s sure his huge grin is shining like a beacon, telling everyone he has the hots for Patrick. 

When Patrick’s set is over and he’s packing everything away, Pete picks Bronx up and hitches him onto his hip and wanders over. Pete might not be fully sure how to act in this situation, but he’s sure as hell not going to ignore him while they’re in the same room.

“We liked your set,” Pete says brightly.  
“Thanks. I’m still trying to sneak in some Smiths. I’m working on it for you.”  
“Really?” Pete is quite touched that Patrick remembers his little comment from back when he was trying to flirt with him, and even more touched if that’s true and Patrick is actually trying to sneak him in a request.

“I’m pretty sure I can go seamlessly from _Old McDonald_ into _This Charming Man,_ ” he grins, and Pete gets butterflies because he’s smile is beautiful. “I’m just figuring out the transition.”  
“Can’t wait.” Bronx wriggles and kicks a little and wants to get out of Pete’s arms so Pete lowers him to the ground. Sadly Bronx doesn’t care that Pete is having a lovely moment smiling and making gooey eyes at Patrick, because he’s tugging Pete’s hand to bring him over to put his bear into a small plastic shopping cart and wants to show his dad. 

“Daaadyyy”. That’s Pete’s cue.

“See you Saturday,” Pete says, and to anyone listening it might sound like Pete has booked Patrick and his amazing musical talents for a kids party, but really it’s for date night, and Pete is hopefully going to kiss him again.

Patrick waves and smiles, and Pete’s heart beats right out of his chest.

*

“Joe, please tell me that you’re about to save my life,” Pete says, and he crosses his fingers while he’s at it just in case that helps.  
“What’s up?”  
“Ash is sick, and she can’t take Bronx. I just picked him up from her.”  
“That sucks. How would I be saving your life, though?”

“I have a date. This afternoon. Actually in about an hour. With Patrick,” he adds, feeling the need to clarify, even though Joe so knows already. “Any chance you can take him? Just for like a few hours? Please? I’ll give you money. I’ll sign your fucking band.” It’s a long running joke between them that may never get old. Joe doesn’t want his band to be signed, it’s just for fun. Pete jokes they’re not the right sound for his label even though he’s their biggest fan and always has been. “Whatever you want.”

“Dude, you wish you could sign us! I would totally help, but I can’t take the little man. Marie’s folks are staying with us. I’m up to my eyes already.” He drops his voice for the last sentence, and Pete smiles, even though he has a sinking feeling in his stomach. Joe has enough on his plate today. “What about Andy?”  
“He has a crossfit thing so he can’t. Thanks anyway, man.”

Pete gets off his unsuccessful phone call with two options; cancel his date with Patrick, or see if Patrick wants to maybe join him and Bronx on a not-so-date instead. Both of those options suck more than a little.

He really, really doesn’t want to cancel his date with Patrick. He’s been looking forward to it all week and _god,_ he just wants to hang out with him and maybe kiss him again, and he really doesn’t want to wait what might be a whole extra week before he gets to do that. 

But he’s also worried. He knows that Patrick is great with kids, but it’s a big, big change to go from a nice lunch date with a grown up, to a lunch date with a grown up and his toddler. He and Bronx are not the most sophisticated when they go out to eat and usually it either ends up either entertaining him with a tickle fight, or having to carry him out, kicking and screaming, wondering if they can ever return to that restaurant again. 

Pete’s not sure if Patrick would be too interested in either of those outcomes, although now Pete’s thinking about having a tickle fight with Patrick, skimming his fingers down Patrick’s sides while Patrick giggles and squirms, maybe even enough for his hat to fall off so Pete can see his beautiful red-gold hair. Then he has to snap himself out of that delicious daydream, because time is running out and he needs to _focus, Wentz!_

He looks over at Bronx who is currently tipping a huge box of Lego bricks onto the floor with a big grin on his face, and Pete decides to let the date go ahead. If Patrick doesn’t want to have a lunch date with him and his son then that’s too bad and they can reconvene, but maybe Pete can have it all today.

When Pete answers the door to Patrick with Bronx on his hip, Patrick’s face goes through a range of expressions from smiling, to surprise and then shock as Bronx launches himself out of Pete’s arms to get outside the house because he sees a dog. 

“So I actually have Bronx today. His mom is sick. It was really short notice, sorry. Do you mind if he joins us?”  
Patrick’s eyebrows shoot up, but Pete’s in luck. “Um. Sure. Table for three?”

Pete crosses his fingers for the second time today, hoping this time that lunch won’t end with crying (and either Bronx’s or his own).

They’re seated at a corner booth thankfully, meaning Pete can position Bronx in the middle so that he can’t escape. (Bronx is adventurous, as most toddlers are, and once managed to run all the way into the kitchen of a restaurant. Even though the chef was actually charmed by his little cheeky smile and his squeals of delight, Pete can never let him sit on the outside now. Or go back to that restaurant again.) The restaurant is obviously well used to dealing with kids and provide crayons and paper and stickers for Bronx to play with while Pete and Patrick order. 

Pete’s feeling positive about the date so far; Bronx is behaving himself, and Patrick has given Pete at least three heart-stoppingly cute smiles, and their hands have touched twice already and they’ve only just been seated. It’s fantastic.

Bronx is pleased to have Patrick beside him as an extra person to talk to and entertain him and he spends a few long moments sitting right next to him and telling him all about his bear. Patrick makes Bronx’s day – and maybe Pete’s day – when he makes the bear dance around the table and sing in a silly voice.

The date might have started off well, but Pete’s positivity may as well get shoved down the back of the booth where Bronx is throwing his crayons, because it all begins to go downhill, and even before their food arrives. Bronx’s excitement to colour in the pictures on the back of the children’s menu doesn’t last long, and soon he’s bored and wants to stand on the seat and look around. That’s fine for a few moments and he’s thrilled when the woman in the booth beside them smiles and chats to him. Then he’s happy to sit again and flick through his little picture book, but Pete silently prays that their food comes quickly because he knows they will need another distraction soon. 

Pete gets to chat to Patrick some, but it’s minimal, and the conversation is nowhere near as easy as it had been on their other dates because Pete has to have one eye on Bronx the entire time. 

“Busy week?” Patrick asks, and it’s small talk but Pete likes that just fine.  
“Yeah, really busy. Always busy actually. It’s the problem with trying get a business off the ground, and trying to fit it into four days instead of five. Though probably I could work seven days and still have a whole heap of stuff to do.”  
“Tell me about it,” Patrick says with a sympathetic tilt of his head. “It’s the problem with working on so many little jobs like I do. I end up working almost every day, and even if it’s just for a few hours sometimes, it feels like I rarely have a whole day off.”  
“Yeah I know that feeling too. When I finish my day at the label, I start my other job.” He indicates to Bronx. “That job is more important, and I’m not the boss. He is.” Bronx is babbling to himself over the animals in his book and doesn’t look up until Pete asks him, “Are you the boss, little man?”  
“Yep,” he says firmly, not missing a beat. Pete grins and gives Patrick a look that says ‘I told you so’.”  
“Are you a tough boss, Bronx?” Patrick asks.  
Bronx doesn’t answer this time because he’s so distracted by his colouring, but Pete grins and answers for him. “Tough but fair.”

Their food arrives after not too long a time and Pete is relieved because Bronx’s attention is starting to wane again. The kids meal has lots of little bits to keep Bronx entertained (vegetable sticks, tiny meat balls, little mini pitta breads to fill, and a selection of dips) so Pete can eat in peace and relax a little, but that doesn’t last long either.

“Up,” Bronx says, which means he’s bored of eating and sitting and colouring, even if Pete tries his best to entertain him, giving him some of the stickers to stick on his bear. Stickers are for losers today, it seems, because Bronx is not going for them.

“Daddy, up,” Bronx says again, and Pete says goodbye to the chance of him finishing his food using both of his hands. He pulls Bronx onto his lap and removes all cutlery from his reach, giving him his carrot sticks to munch on. He feels a little pang of something in the chest, and he doesn’t mind if Bronx needs to sit on him to finish his lunch, he never does, he just thought his Saturday afternoon with Patrick would be different.

In a split second of Bronx reaching over to try to grab hold of the salt shaker, Pete’s water is knocked over and it’s too late to save it. It never ceases to surprise Pete how far one glass of water can actually spill, how much damage it can do, and how many paper towels it takes to clean up. He didn’t think that his half-finished glass of water could spill all the way across the entire width of the table and then dribble down onto Patrick’s lap, and yet here they are. 

Pete’s used to these sorts of spillages. He moves Bronx back on to the seat, and he’s quick on his feet with tissues from his trusty diaper bag. He’s around to the other side of the booth to mop up the water in an instant without a second thought.

Pete might be used to these spillages, but he’s not so used to cleaning them up off another adult, an adult who he really likes, so he briefly forgets that he has a massive crush on Patrick when he begins to blot paper over Patrick’s thighs to soak up some of the damp. They’re thighs he hasn’t touched before, but they’re really very nice thighs.

“Pete,” Patrick says and he jolts a little when Pete touches him. Pete freezes when he remembers that it’s totally not cool to touch another man’s legs or crotch like that, not cool at all, and he just accidentally went to second base in a restaurant.

“Sugar,” he says, thankfully remembering to not swear – yet again - in front of Bronx. Ashlee will never forgive him if Bronx learns another inappropriate word from him. “Sorry. Sorry, I-“ He thrusts the wadded up paper towels at Patrick. “Here, you might wanna do that yourself,” he cringes.

Patrick’s flustered and flushed, and Pete can’t read anything that’s on his face, other than embarrassment. Pete glances down at Patrick’s lap once more, without meaning to, before he runs back to his own side of the booth, and apart from the fact that Patrick’s crotch is _awesome,_ it’s soaking wet. It looks like he’s wet himself, and Pete wants to crawl into a hole –preferably one far away - and die, because this is a terrible, terrible date. 

“It’s fine,” Patrick says, but really he doesn’t look fine. He doesn’t seem angry, but he looks more than a little put out. Then again most people with a newly wet crotch would feel a bit put out, so Pete can sympathise.

“Tummy!” Bronx shouts. He’s unaffected by the mess he just made, other than saying a little ‘Uh oh’, and he lifts Pete’s shirt up to smack his tattoo-covered, flat stomach repeatedly with a chubby hand, before doing the same to himself. “Patrick, tummy!” he shouts, and Pete would be embarrassed, but he’s maxed out for the day. Patrick, on the other hand, looks panicked. Pete has seen that strip of Patrick’s skin before, pale and soft and perfect, and he’d quite like to see it again, but certainly not like this.

“No, B. You can do that to my tummy, but it’s not okay to ask other people.” He pushes the menu and three crayons in front of Bronx. “Finish your colouring, okay? I think it’s nearly time to go.”

Bronx doesn’t have a full meltdown when they try to leave, but he most certainly makes it known that he doesn’t want to go yet, shouting ‘No’ at least a hundred times, though Pete knows if they don’t leave soon it will be worse. It’s a fitting end to their lunch. Pete throws enough notes on the table to cover lunch for both he and Patrick and includes a big enough tip to make up for the mess and the ruckus they caused.

Patrick’s pants are beginning to dry a little, but he still looks like he’s peed himself, so Pete doesn’t even consider trying to extend the date for longer than lunch, even if had _big_ plans if Bronx had been with his mom today.

“Let me give you a ride home? It’s the least I can do. I would offer you my dry pants to wear instead, but I’m afraid of getting arrested for indecent exposure if I drive home in my undies. Especially with a kid in the car.”

Patrick laughs, so at least there’s that.

When Pete gets to Patrick’s apartment block, they say goodbye in the car. “I’m sorry again. Really sorry. For the water and the—sorry,” Pete stops himself before he reminds Patrick that he tried to dry his thighs, and cringes again.

“Hey, look. It’s okay. I know things don’t always go to plan with kids.” Pete really wants to believe that Patrick is telling the truth about it all being fine, and that he’s not just being polite. “I had a good time.”

There’s no end of date kiss beyond a quick peck on the cheek, but then Bronx is in the back seat singing to his bear so there was never going to be. Pete’s a little sad; second dates are often when the fun starts, when you’re beginning to get comfortable enough with someone to let your guard down, when you can get to know someone’s insides. And when maybe there’s even a sleepover. 

Second dates are not when you get assaulted by a two year old and a glass of iced water.

Pete decides to not think about it any further and brings Bronx to the park instead, losing himself in Bronx’s happy little squeals as he chases him around on the grass, tickles him, and swings him high on the swings. Maybe it’s better that way.

*

They make plans for another date but Patrick texts and cancels it the morning before. Patrick explains that he has a sore throat and has to rest his voice for at least twenty four hours to ensure he doesn’t have to cancel any gigs. It sounds like a legitimate reason to cancel and Patrick is extremely apologetic, but Pete can’t shake the thought that Patrick is possibly giving him the brush off.

*

Pete’s week is busy as ever. He has a ton of meetings to get through, including really boring ones with lawyers and his accountant, and it mostly passes in a blur. Ashlee winds up having a family engagement on the Thursday and takes Bronx with her, so Pete misses play group. As much as his and Patrick’s date was turned on its head when Bronx joined them, Pete is not about to go to play group on his own to make up for it, because that would be weird and creepy, and he’s already scared Patrick enough.

Pete decides to ask Patrick out again even if he feels like Patrick bailed on him last time, and he’s thrilled when Patrick agrees. The date is for Saturday evening and Pete thinks that the best thing would be to have Patrick over to his place for a movie and something to eat. Bronx is due to stay with Ashlee for the weekend, but even if it all goes wrong again this time and Bronx is with Pete, a date at home is more casual, and it’s easier to entertain a toddler there if necessary.

He still can’t help but feel that he’s traumatised Patrick by having a tough lunch so early on with him, but he doesn’t want to stop seeing him.

He does decide, however, to talk to Patrick about it. Pete doesn’t want to date anyone who’s not ready to have a kid in their life, because Bronx means more than anything else and he will always come first. Patrick might be adorable, and an _amazing_ kisser, and even though Pete really, really likes him, if Patrick can’t handle a glass of water to the lap or a howling tantrum, then maybe he’s not the man for Pete. Patrick would be exposed to those things eventually anyway if he and Pete continued to date, it just happened much earlier than Pete would have liked it. 

But he’s going to talk to Patrick and let him know that it’s okay if he wants to make an early exit on their budding relationship.

When the doorbell rings, Pete is in the middle of clearing up the last of Bronx’s toys. No matter how long Pete spends tidying up, and how often he does it, he still finds bits and pieces around the house. So although Bronx left Pete’s house the evening before, he’s not surprised to find a little plastic cow wedged between two sofa cushions, and he’s never surprised when his feet are subject to a ninja Lego attack and he steps on the one brick he’s managed to miss.

Patrick looks gorgeous, though Pete’s not remotely surprised by that, and he greets Pete with a smile. He leads Patrick through to the kitchen, hoping that there’s no toddler-toy booby-traps on the way, because slipping on something like a matchbox car might actually be the last straw for Patrick.

They stand at the breakfast bar and Pete fetches them drinks to keep his hands occupied. He’s nervous as hell about talking to Patrick; it could be a make or break moment. He stares at a tiny chip on the rim of his glass and takes a breath.

“Look, before we start, I just wanted to let you off the hook, if you want. After that last date, I get it if this is all too much for you.” That’s the hardest bit out of his mouth, so he chances a glance at Patrick to finish it. “Not everyone is ready for the full onslaught of someone else’s toddler.”

Patrick scowls and shakes his head gently. “Pete,” he says after a moment. He looks serious. “You know what my job is, right?”  
“Yeah,” Pete says, but he’s not sure where Patrick is going with this.  
“You know I deal with kids most days of the week. I love what I do. I love seeing kids so happy.”  
“Yeah.”  
“But working with kids means I have seen both the best most awesome sides to children and also some of the worst temper tantrums you can imagine. It’s not news to me that kids are hard work.” He tilts his head and gives Pete a small smile that barely moves his lips.  
“Oh,” Pete says, and he feels silly.  
“I also knew you had a kid when we kissed, and when we went out. It doesn’t scare me.” Patrick looks sincere. He sounds passionate, and Pete’s chest gets all tight and hot, because he’s never seen Patrick like this before. “So if you don’t want to continue to date me, that’s cool. I’ve had a nice time, no hard feelings. But if you think I don’t want to date you because you have a kid, then you’re wrong.”  
“Oh.” Pete feels really silly now. Patrick takes his hand and squeezes and Pete takes a step forwards. “I want to date you. But I mean, Bronx made it look like you peed your pants. He’s done that to me, but he’s my kid. I don’t care.”  
“Pete, one little boy who was learning to use the potty actually peed in my guitar case. Just stood there and took a leak like it was nothing. Kids can’t shock me anymore.” 

Pete grins because Bronx has never done anything that bad yet, and because Patrick is adorable. “I just thought- you really had a sore throat?”  
“Yes. Doctor’s note any everything. You’re an idiot.” Patrick shakes his head like he’s disappointed, but his tone is so fond that Pete inches closer to him.  
“Yeah, I’m seeing that.”

Pete’s still grinning when the corners of Patrick’s mouth turn upwards further into a real smile and then he’s leaning in to kiss Pete with soft lips and firm pressure. Pete slides a hand up Patrick’s chest to stroke his jaw, and then brings the other hand to join it so that he’s holding Patrick’s face as they kiss. Patrick holds onto both of Pete’s hips, grounding him, and Pete’s glad because he feels like he might float away. The kiss is just like their others, slow and exploring, and Pete’s intent is to learn every crevice of Patrick’s mouth with his tongue and then learn it again.

“So,” Pete says, and he only pulls back half an inch, his mouth still so close to Patrick’s. “Not that I’m opposed to standing in my kitchen making out with you, but should we maybe try and have a normal date? Pizza?”

Patrick nods, and huffs a little laugh that ghosts warm breath over Pete’s skin. Pizza it is.

Pete orders, and while they wait they settle on the sofa facing each other with mirrored body language, and compare war stories.

“A kid really took a piss in your guitar care?”  
“Yep, had to get it cleaned professionally. The lining is still not the same. His mom looked like she was going to die from embarrassment.”  
“Yeah, well I can understand that. Kids have a knack for finding embarrassing things to do. I’m waiting for the part when Bronx has a big enough vocabulary that he can start asking awkward questions in public, like ‘Daddy, why does that man have no hair?’ or ‘Daddy, why is that woman’s butt so big?’ And of course, the classic, ‘where do babies come from?’ And I know that that one will be asked loudly in a restaurant or something. I’m not prepared.”  
“I don’t think anyone could be prepared for that one. Just make it sound really boring and scientific and he won’t ask again for a while.” 

“Yeah maybe. Hey, any kids get violent while you’re performing? B can be a bit over zealous with his excitement sometimes.” Though Pete knows that all kids do at times, and they usually don’t use control over all of their limbs or think about things like gravity.  
“Not violent, really. But I’ve had my toes stomped on plenty of times.”  
Pete laughs hard because so has he, among other things. “Bronx once kneed me full force - with all of his two year old weight – right in the nuts. We were at his day care and I was on the floor with him, putting his coat on. I could barely walk to the car. There were actual tears in my eyes.”  
“I’m sure it’s just because he loves you so much he doesn’t want to share you,” Patrick says keeping a mostly straight face. “I think he just wants to ensure he’s an only child.”  
“Something like that.” Pete resists the temptation to tell Patrick that there was no lasting damage, and that everything is working absolutely _perfectly_ down there. “Though even with all the hard times, and the nights he won’t sleep, and the knees to the groin, I still wouldn’t change it for the world. Being a dad is the best.” Pete has always maintained that he has to take the rough with the smooth as a parent, because no matter how rough it gets, the smooth outweighs it immeasurably. 

“Nah. How would anyone? He’s a great kid.”  
“Thanks. I’m taking that as a compliment.”

When the pizza arrives, they eat it on the sofa and watch a movie that Pete doesn’t pay too much attention to. He’s just happy to have Patrick right beside him, and he winds up with his head on Patrick’s shoulder for most of it. He’s so content that he’d quite like to build a house right on the fleshy part of Patrick’s bicep and live there forever. 

They kiss again, because they’re cosy on Pete’s sofa and it’s too perfect not to. It’s not quite a make-out session, but it’s not far off, and by the time that they take a quick breathing break, their arms are tangled and they’re close together. They miss the end of the movie, far too distracted with each other, but Pete couldn’t care less.

“So, it’s late,” Patrick says, and there’s a beautiful glow in his cheeks illuminated by the flickering television screen. “Should I go?”  
“Or you could stay?” Pete raises an eyebrow and his heart is full of hope that Patrick wants this as much as he does. It doesn’t feel like he’s rushing into anything with Patrick, he feels like he’s gone slow for long enough. He _wants_ this. “Bunk over with me?”  
Patrick kisses him in response, and it’s just a quick brush of lips, and then he pulls back to eye Pete. “Wait. There’s no toddler coming back early in the morning to wake you, right?”  
“Nope,” Pete shakes his head slowly. He’s not dumb enough to think that he could invite Patrick to stay if Bronx was going to be back at the crack of dawn to jump on his bed. 

Patrick brushes his thumb over Pete’s bottom lip and then leans in to kiss him. Pete stops thinking entirely and lets himself get enveloped in _PatrickPatrickPatrick._

*

Waking up with Patrick next to him all warm and sleepy is wonderful, and Pete tries hard not to watch him sleep, because he doesn’t want to get a name for himself as a creeper, but Patrick looks really sweet while he sleeps; pale and content and peaceful. After so long waking up alone, Pete’s delighted that he decided to wait for someone as great as Patrick to share his bed with.

Patrick opens one eye tentatively. Pete’s caught. “Are you watching me sleep?” Patrick asks. “Because that’s kinda weird.”  
“Yeah, but I am kinda weird. I was hoping you’d figured that out already.”  
“I did,” he smiles, the pale blue flecks in his eyes twinkling. “But there’s eccentric and unusual, and then there’s watching people while they sleep.”

“I’m going to get up now and make you breakfast, but you should know that I’m used to only making breakfast for me and Bronx, so you’re either going to get a protein shake or smiley face pancakes.” Pete kisses him on the forehead and departs to the kitchen with a bounce in his step. “And I haven’t decided which yet.”

They spend the morning and afternoon together, but Patrick eventually has to go to prepare for a week of play groups, kid’s parties, and a day of session recording later in the week.

Pete has a contract he needs to read through so that his lawyer can finalise it anyway, so he bids Patrick a farewell with a kiss on the doorstep, neighbours be damned.

*

Pete’s company is not very big yet, but there’s enough work to justify a PA even if William is more a gofer for everyone (as well as doing work in marketing and some A&R), rather than his own personal assistant. Maybe one day he will be successful enough to need a full time assistant all of his own, but he’s not there just yet.

When William buzzes through to tell Pete that there’s a Mr. Stump here to see him, Pete’s thrilled. Patrick is ten minutes early so he gets ten extra minutes of Patrick-time today. They’ve been texting non-stop since Sunday when Patrick left Pete’s place, and they will see each other at playgroup tomorrow, but things have been too busy for both of them to fit in any sort of date since then. A lunch date is perfect.

“Send Mr. Stump through please, Bill,” Pete says in his most official Record Company Executive voice, trying to sound serious and not just excited.

“Good afternoon Mr. Stump. Thank you for taking the time to meet me at DCD2 today.” Pete’s face is almost serious and straight, almost, but a quiver in his lips at the end gives him away.”  
“You sound very official.”  
“I’m totally official. I’m the boss,” Pete says and puffs his chest out with a grin.  
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah, but in a sec.” Pete gestures that the empty seat opposite him. “Sit down?”

“God, you really do sound official. I feel like I’ve been sent to the principal’s office.” Patrick looks at Pete like he’s waiting for something bad to happen, his brow scrunched up. He looks adorable, and Pete can’t help but wonder if he was ever sent to the principal’s office when he was in school for something like smoking or swearing. “Is something up?” 

“Nothing bad I promise. So can I make you an offer?” He picks up the pen he’d had in his hand until Patrick showed up and twiddles it between his fingers to keep his hand occupied. 

“A lunch offer?”

“No,” he says cautiously. He’s wanted to ask Patrick this for a while, but then he and Patrick started kissing and dating and now he’s not sure if he should. But he has to. The world needs to hear Patrick’s voice. “I’d like to sign you. To the label. If you wanted, I mean?”

Patrick simpers and looks at Pete so affectionately. “I would think that that’s a line to get me into bed, but you don’t really need that.” 

Pete is so glad he hadn’t mentioned it to Patrick before now because, yes, it really does sound like a line. He giggles. “Yeah, it’s totally not a line, and I would never use it as one. I’ve been thinking about it since you started at the play group. Your voice is something else. Let me sign you? It won’t be much to start with but I think it could work out really well for us both. I have some lyrics written that I think could work really well with your voice.”

Patrick gives him a disbelieving look, his eyebrows raised, but he has a definite smile on his face. “You want to make beautiful music together?”

“I was trying so hard to avoid saying that, because that definitely sounds like a line. But yeah.” Pete hands a blue covered file to Patrick and then gets up from his seat. He makes his way around to Patrick’s side of the desk and leans his ass against the edge. “Have a read. Have your lawyer read if it you like. Just think about it? No pressure either way, but I think it could be great.”

“I will.”

“Cool. Now, I’ve always wanted to make out with someone on a desk,” Pete says as Patrick stands up. They’re face to face and Patrick’s mouth is mere inches from his, so he kisses him briefly. “I was going to ask you. But I have a ton of paperwork to do that my accountant will kill me over if I mess it up.” 

Patrick smiles and takes Pete’s hand. “Can’t have that. We can rain-check it for another day.” Pete makes sure they _definitely_ do that another day seeing as Patrick sounds up for it. “You can take me to lunch instead?”

“Let’s go. There’s a burrito place around the corner that I’m in love with.” He takes Patrick by the hand. “I’ll show you.” 

*

"Hey, so next Thursday will be our last play group with you," Pete says. Patrick is setting his equipment up, and beyond a quick wave to Pete as he arrived they haven’t spoken yet today. Bronx is in Pete’s eye line, happily chatting and stacking bricks with another kid; a little blonde girl who has no problems showing Bronx what to do and how to do it.

“How come? You’re leaving us?” Patrick frowns and sounds a little pissed. Pete definitely doesn’t want to upset Patrick by his decision to switch days but it’s been a long time coming, and he knows at some point down the line if the business takes off more, he will have to give up his day off altogether. For now, changing days is the best compromise, even if Thursday morning play groups are currently one of his favourite times of the week.

“Yeah, Friday suits better for work, and I thought maybe it was a bad idea to have such inappropriate thoughts about the sing-along guy, especially when I get to kiss him afterwards. The play group on a Friday has story time, and it’s an old lady who reads the stories,” he adds. “I hopefully won’t have inappropriate thoughts about her.”

“Hopefully,” Patrick grins, and Pete wishes he could kiss him on the forehead, but they agreed that they wouldn’t make any sort of affectionate gestures towards each other at play group in case any parents take offense. Even a small gesture like that could get Patrick in trouble and under no circumstances does Pete want to jeopardise Patrick’s job. It’s not even the thought of two men kissing at play group that might irk people, Pete is sure if any of the parents started smooching with any of the employees it would raise eyebrows, so he makes a note to kiss him on the forehead later instead, as well as other places.

“Hey, did you think about what I asked you? About the record deal?” Right before Patrick is about to perform at another job is not the best time to ask. Pete knows this, but it’s been just over a week, one play group, and two more dates together, and he’s never been good at being patient with even small things, and this is pretty big.  
“I’ve been thinking about it, but I’ll give you an answer later, okay?”

Pete wants to stamp his foot and say that that’s just not fair to make him wait, but then he thinks he’s watched too many toddlers to that today to ever get away with it. He nods at Patrick and backs off to let him finish setting up. 

Patrick is ever the showman for his set today, and Pete does his best not to think about Patrick’s mouth when he sings _If all the raindrops_ and sticks his tongue out at the right times. 

“So now we sing _Old McDonald,”_ says Patrick. “But just this once, as a treat for my friend, it’s a slightly different version. I hope no one minds.” Patrick gives Pete the briefest of glances, but starts right into his song, and Pete raises an eyebrow, not sure what to expect, or if this version is even for him.

Patrick starts right into the song, and all of the children and most of the adults get into it too. He has his usual bag of little animals that the kids pick from to determine which animal noises they make. Bronx picks out the little chicken this time and happily dances, and he and Pete flap their arms like wings until that verse is over. 

On the last verse, Pete watches attentively because he hasn’t noticed anything different about this version of the song so far. Patrick’s gaze flicks briefly to Pete again as he continues to play after the song would usually have finished, and Pete beams because he recognizes the familiar chords of a song he’s heard hundreds of times. It’s not _This Charming Man_ like he was expecting, but a Smiths song that fits their previous conversation better, and it’s only two lines, but it’s perfect.

He sings the last line directly to Pete, never breaking eye contact, and Pete smiles to himself, and his stomach twists full of emotion, because he knows he has the answer he was hoping for.

“ _Ask me, ask me, ask me,_ ” he sings. “ _Ask me, I won’t say no, how could I?”_


End file.
